Cuando ni la muerte los separe
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: Es cierto que uno puede pasarse toda la vida amando a alguien en silencio....aunque quizá algún día sea demasiado tarde pero bien dicen que la esperanza es lo que muere al último, si es que realmente muere..... Mini Fic Yaoi SAGAxMU dividido en 3 capitulo
1. El Final

**NOTA**: Los personajes de Saint Seiya usados para esta historia así como la trama de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, cualquier otra similitud es mera coincidencia.

Bueno, pues he aquí un pequeño fic que escribí acerca de una de mis parejas favoritas de Saint Seiya: Mu y Saga. Diré que este fic es algo fuera de lo que acostumbro a hacer pero tenía la idea desde que vi el tenkai-hen y me animé a hacerlo. Básicamente consta de 3 capitulos que llamaré ciclos, si leen la historia quizá entiendan porqué los nombré así. Y sin más preámbulos los dejo directamente con la historia, que la disfruten, y de antemano muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Otra cosa que debo decir es que este fic ya lo había publicado en un foro de SS bajo en nick de "Denizli" y solo quería aclarar que tanto Denizli como Katja Kitayima somos la misma autora, lo que sucede es que en ese foro así soy conocida y pues aquí en FF soy Katja.

Gracias por su atención.

**"Cuando ni la muerte los separe"**

Basado en la Saga de Hades y el Tenkai-Hen

Por: Katja Kitayima (Denizli)

**Ciclo Primero: El final **

"**_Now that we found each other, the time has come, a time where only the purest love can survive"_**

_(Ahora que nos encontramos el uno al otro, el tiempo ha llegado, el tiempo en el que solo el amor más puro puede sobrevivir)_

El tiempo se acercaba, la única esperanza recaía en ellos, los caballeros dorados que, con su magnificencia habrían de dar una última oportunidad a sus compañeros de bronce para salvar a Atena, la última para derribar aquel grandioso muro que se erguía sobre Giudecca, línea frontera entre el mismo Infierno y el Eliseo y siendo éste el único camino para llegar a Hades.

La decisión ya estaba tomada, la única solución era sacrificar sus propias vidas, elevar sus cosmos al máximo para así derribar finalmente el Muro de los Lamentos y de ese modo dar una última esperanza a sus compañeros.

La mayoría ya se encontraba allí, dispuestos ante las órdenes de Dohko, quien les había dado a cada uno de ellos una de las 12 armas que componían la armadura de Libra, armas mediante las cuales estaban a punto de librar su batalla final……Sin embargo, el tiempo se acercaba y aún no estaban todos completos, faltaban tres caballeros por llegar. En verdad era preocupante puesto que sin ellos la misión simplemente no resultaría, se necesitaba del poder de los doce para lograr derribar aquel muro. Sus compañeros se preguntaban si acaso llegarían, si anteriormente los habían traicionado uniéndose a Hades, esta vez quizá no era la excepción……..

-¿Te encuentras bien Mu? –le preguntó uno de sus compañeros de larga cabellera rubia mientras posaba su mano en su hombro - ¿Estas preparado para esto?

-Shaka….yo…. –respondió titubeante-….sabes que no dudaría ni un segundo en morir por Atena……estoy en paz y preparado para lo que venga

-Entonces ¿por qué siento una profunda tristeza en tu corazón¿Por qué creo que aún no quieres morir?...aún hay algo que te falta por hacer ¿no es así?

El hermoso lemuriano se volteó de repente hacia su amigo, en su rostro se denotaba una profunda tristeza y melancolía, sus ojos verdes se volvieron aún más cristalinos mientras una pequeña lágrima rodaba por una de sus mejillas.

El virginiano lo miró, aún cuando no dijo ni una sola palabra sus gestos eran más que suficientes para adivinar que muy dentro de él sufría por algo que sabía estaba a punto de acabar en unos instantes más, algo por lo que había estado atormentándose desde hacía tiempo, algo que jamás se atrevió a confesar, algo por lo que solo el amor es capaz de matarte o revivirte……si, un amor que calló durante mucho tiempo por miedo a no ser correspondido pero…… ahora el tiempo se había acabado…..

-Aún puedes decírselo Mu….todavía puedes decirle lo que sientes

-No, no…ya es muy tarde –dice el pelilila mientras cierra con delicadeza sus ojos- todo tiene un fin, y ahora ha llegado…..la culpa es mía y asumiré la responsabilidad, se que ya nunca más lo volveré a ver, ni en esta vida, ni en la otra….

El rubio se quedó serio y en silencio por un instante, realmente su compañero de Aries estaba sufriendo, no era temor a morir o a enfrentarse a los dioses…. solo esta dolido por su corazón, por aquel amor que nunca se atrevió a declarar. Entonces decidió dejarlo tranquilo y a solas durante un momento, quizá entonces podría al menos encontrar un poco de paz en todo su tormento….

Mu se había puesto de espaldas a sus compañeros, se había alejado unos instantes de ellos que estaba aún en espera de sus otros compañeros.

Estaba muy triste y dolido, no podía dejar de culparse por su situación, jamás había tenido el valor de decirle a esa persona que lo amaba….. lo más duro había sido que aquel ser entró a su vida sin quererlo, de aquel del que del odio nació el amor, pero también de aquel al que jamás pudo acercarse y con el que tuvo que batallar algunas veces, aún cuando no lo hubiera querido así.

-Saga….. –se dijo para si en voz baja- ¿Por qué nunca tuve el valor de decirte que te amaba?...que tu eras por quien todas las noches lloraba en silencio en lo más recóndito de mi templo en plena soledad de mi alma, que te amé a pesar de que todos creían que eras un ser malvado y sin corazón….¿Cómo decirte ahora que te amo y que eres parte de mi?... –decía mientras recargaba su frente en la pared-quisiera solo por un instante tenerte a mi lado de nuevo……

Entonces el lemuriano cerró sus puños con rabia y se aferró a aquel muro de los lamentos mientras su corazón lloraba de tristeza….

-Saga…….te necesito……. –dijo finalmente con un suspiro ahogado entre lágrimas

Mas de repente sintió que un par de cálido brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura y lo atraían hacia atrás con delicadeza mientras un suave aliento recorría su cuello hasta posarse en su oreja…..

-No te preocupes……aquí estoy…. –expresó dulcemente la voz detrás suyo- Yo también te necesito Mu….

El ariano se sorprendió ante aquel tacto, aquellas palabras y sobre todo la voz, efectivamente era la de él…..era Saga…….Estaba allí, junto a él, parecía un hermoso sueño vuelto realidad, su corazón se aceleró y por sus mejillas rodaron lágrimas puras de sinceridad. No hubo más que decir, simplemente no podía, lo único que hizo en ese momento fue cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de el cálido tacto del caballero de géminis quien reposó su cabeza en el cuello del lemuriano mientras abrazaba más fuertemente a su compañero y la delicada mano de este se pasaba con ternura por su fino cabello azul.

Unos segundos después, Saga levantó la cabeza y puso sus labios en la larga cabellera lila de Mu, podía olfatear el delicado y sutil aroma a lavanda que éste despedía, el mismo aroma que desde hacía años conocía a la perfección.

Entonces lo tomó por la cintura y lentamente le fue dando la vuelta para quedar justo en frente de el, rostro con rostro, frente a frente…..

El lemuriano lloraba sutilmente mas no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos al peliazul, ciertamente estaba feliz de que estuviese ahí junto a él, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta qué pasaba entre ellos en ese instante.

-Mu…tengo que decirte algo…. –le dice Saga con preocupación mientras toma su mentón entre sus manos y lo levanta con lentitud- algo que debí decirte hace tiempo…..

En ese instante los hermosos ojos esmeraldas del lemuriano se posaron totalmente en los de su compañero, curiosamente del mismo color que los suyos, y solo así pudo darse cuenta de que Saga también había comenzado a llorar, su rostro melancólico lleno de dolor, al parecer él también estaba sufriendo por algo.

-Se que quizá no es el momento para decirte esto pero….ya no podía más –acercando si rostro al de Mu- y tal vez sea muy tarde ya, ahora que estamos a punto de morir…..

-Saga…yo…también necesito decirte algo, tengo que decirte que….

Pero el lemuriano no terminó su frase cuando de repente sintió que los cálidos labios de Saga se unían a los de él en un tierno pero profundo beso que ambos disfrutaron por unos segundos.

-Te amo Mu……siempre ha sido así…-le dijo Saga tomando su rostro entre sus manos

El lemuriano cerró sus ojos mientras un par de lágrimas corrían ligeramente por sus mejillas. Ese momento fue lo único que había estado necesitando durante toda su vida, un instante en el tiempo en el que un par de palabras eran más que suficientes para crear el sentimiento más hermoso de todos: el amor.

Un "te amo" por parte de la persona que más amaba en el mundo era la última pieza de su rompecabezas, de aquel que por tanto tiempo estuvo incompleto y que le había causado el dolor y soledad más grande de todas.

-Siempre quise decirte que te amaba, que eras lo único importante en mi vida pero…jamás me atreví…….el no haberlo hecho antes fue la peor tortura de todas, vivir sin ti…quizá fue el precio que tuve que pagar por todos mis males…. –expresó en un susurro mientras acariciaba con ternura el rostro del ariano

-Yo también te amo Saga…… -le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba de nuevo para besarlo tímidamente a lo que su compañero respondió con una sonrisa- Yo tampoco nunca te lo dije por temor…..temor a que me rechazaras, creo que no lo habría podido soportar

-No Mu, lo peor no es el rechazo sino la incertidumbre….el no saber si eres correspondido, ese es el peor dolor de todos y ambos lo pasamos ya…..Pero ahora, aunque sea unos minutos antes de el final, puedo decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón….y puedo saber que tu también así lo sentías

El caballero de Aries se aferró con toda su fuerza al geminiano mientras este le correspondía al rodear su cuerpo con el suyo, la sensación de aquella hermosa expresión lo tenía al borde del éxtasis, no quería que ese momento terminara jamás, ahora ya se encontraba tranquilo, al fin su corazón había dejado de llorar…..

-Hubiera querido decírtelo antes, Saga, mi amor –le dice mientras pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero –se que es tarde pero, al menos se que no moriré triste, sino amándote….y siendo amado….

-Mi hermoso ángel, siempre voy a amarte, no importa a dónde vayamos después de esto pero jamás podré olvidarte….siempre estaré contigo para protegerte y cuidarte….….

El tiempo había terminado, la hora había llegado finalmente, la hora en que los 12 caballeros dorados de Atena debían entregar al fin su vida a cambio de una última esperanza para la humanidad. Dohko los llamó entonces para que se acercaran al muro de Lamentos, cada uno con sus armas…..

-Te amo…-dijo depositando un último beso en los labios del peliazul mientras las lágrimas caían inevitablemente por su rostro- te amo y….te amaré por siempre…..

Saga lo tomó por la cintura y respondió a su gesto dándole un último y tierno beso al tiempo que ambos caballeros se abrazaban fuertemente, la última vez que lo harían…..

Entonces, los 12 caballeros se reunieron alrededor del muro, cada uno tenía en sus manos una de las armas que el caballero de Libra les había proporcionado, estaban listos para hacer el último sacrificio, aún cuando sus vidas terminarían en ese instante….

-Listos, caballeros –dijo Dohko valientemente mientras todos los presentes se alistaban

En ese momento, el caballero de Libra levantó su mano como señal y cada uno de ellos encendió su cosmos al máximo, una intensa luz brillante emanaba de todos ellos.

-¡Ahora! –gritó mientras avanzaba con paso firme hacia el muro seguido de los demás. Saga miró a Mu y con una última y profunda sonrisa entrelazó su mano con la de él con fuerza al tiempo que ambos corrían juntos hacia su destino final……

Después de esto no hubo nada más, solo un inmensa explosión de donde salió un intenso haz de luz que recorrió el muro completo…..no había ya dudas, la misión se había cumplido……pero quizá todavía faltaba lo peor…….nunca se hace algo sin rendir cuentas a alguien…..

_continuará..._


	2. La Transición

**Ciclo Segundo: La transición**

"_**Where the sun doesn´t shine, where the stars doesn´t bright and where the time never ends, that's the place where we begin"**_

_(Donde el sol no resplandece, donde las estrellas no brillan y donde el tiempo nunca acaba, ese es el lugar en donde comenzamos)_

Una intensa obscuridad, el negro de una noche sin fin se proclamaba dentro de aquel espacio vital, las almas merodeaban sin rumbo alguno, no había lugar, no había camino, solo una profunda sensación de soledad y temor.

Mu abrió los ojos con lentitud, su cuerpo le pesaba extremadamente, casi no sentía sus manos, sus brazos, sus piernas…..al contrario, desde dentro de su ser nacía un intenso dolor y una profunda tristeza, el ambiente que respiraba era demasiado pesado, nada en el mundo se hubiera podido comparar con la sensación de vacío y soledad que sentía en ese momento, como si su alma le hubiese sido arrancada dejando a su paso heridas abiertas, sangrando de agonía.

Yacía en aquel lugar en una especie de suelo en donde era cubierto ligeramente con un poco de agua, aún cuando tenía cierta insensibilidad aún podía sentir a la perfección cómo su cuerpo desnudo era tocado por la ligera ola de aquel líquido sobre el cual se encontraba. No podía ver nada, salvo por una ligera y opaca luz que provenía de algún punto incierto, su visión estaba borrosa y no podía distinguir nada de entre aquella bruma negra que lo rodeaba.

Entonces, poco a poco fue poniéndose de pie, aún cuando tenía dificultad para guardar el equilibrio logró restablecerse y quedar así en frente de la opaca luz. Fue en esos momentos que se dio cuenta que algunos de sus compañeros dorados se encontraban a su alrededor, igualmente aturdidos y confundidos, sin rumbo alguno….

-_En dónde…estoy…._ _en dónde estoy_ –se preguntaba en su mente con insistencia-_...¡Shaka¡Aioria!..¡DeathMask!...¡todos estamos aquí!... Pero….¿Qué sucedió después de….el muro?_

De repente, todos lo caballeros fueron interrumpidos en sus pensamientos por uno mucho mayor y más intenso que provenía de aquel débil haz de luz y por el cual se reflejaba 3 siluetas delineadas, semejantes a las de un humano….Aún cuando nadie podía emitir sonido alguno dentro de aquel lugar, si podían hablar y escuchar a la perfección mediante sus pensamientos…

-_Caballeros dorados, ustedes han osado levantarse en contra de los Dioses, ahora serán castigados, condenados a pasar toda una eternidad en este lugar, nadie los escuchará, nadie los mirará…sus almas vagarán aquí por siempre……sin rumbo ni salida……._

Entonces el haz de luz se fue apagando poco a poco hasta dejar casi un pequeño rayo en toda esa obscuridad. La melancolía y el temor los hizo presa fácil de la desesperación, ninguno sabía que pasaría ni que harían, solo se limitaban a decaer frágilmente uno por uno inmersos en su propia destino y a la resignación del castigo, adoptando su responsabilidad por haberse levantando en contra de un Dios…..

-_Saga…..Saga….¿En dónde estás? –_se repetía con desesperación el lemuriano mientras cerraba sus ojos_- ¿Por qué no estás ¿Acaso tu castigo ha sido diferente del nuestro…?...….necesito de…ti…..tengo…miedo….Saga…_

_-No temas mi ángel, aquí estoy…contigo…_

En ese instante Mu sintió que alguien se situaba enfrente suyo y lo rodeaba por completo en un cálido abrazo y con gran delicadeza y ternura lo atraía hacia su pecho para albergarlo entre su cuerpo.

-_¡Eres tu... Saga! –_le dijo emocionado en pensamiento mientras se aferraba al cuerpo también desnudo del peliazul

-_Te dije que siempre iba a estar contigo para protegerte y amarte, sin importar en dónde nos encontráramos……_

_-Creí que te había perdido, tenía miedo de no verte nunca más…._

_-No estés triste ya mi amor, ahora estamos juntos nuevamente, y esta vez ya no voy a dejarte ir….._

Le dijo el peliazul dulcemente en sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba a su rostro para depositar un cálido y tierno beso en sus labios. Aún cuando la mayoría de sus sentidos se estaban extinguiendo con rapidez, la sensación de aquel gesto de amor era tan intensa que sus corazones emanaban una enorme calidez y tranquilidad, misma que se reflejaba en sus almas al dejar de lado los miedos y la melancolía que los habían atacado con anterioridad

_-Ahora estamos pagando ante los Dioses nuestra rebeldía, deberemos permanecer aquí…por siempre…..aunque nada es peor que haber estado sin ti tanto tiempo….. –_dijo Mu acariciando con suavidad el rostro de su guardián

-_No me importa pasar una eternidad en este lugar mientras esté contigo, nada más me importa ya….. –_expresó Saga mientras tomaba la mano de Mu y la colocaba en su corazón- _Te amo y siempre vivirás en mi…._

Ambos caballeros permanecieron de pie abrazados el uno con el otro, Mu recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su amado mientras el peliazul le brindaba suaves caricias en su cuerpo, sus almas estaba en paz y estaban juntos, quizá su amor permanecería aún después de todo, aún después de una eternidad llena de obscuridad superficial, mas llena de luz interior, misma que solo el amor más puro puede dar. Quizá el fin haya llegado, quizá ya no haya más que la eternidad, pero para vivir hay primero que morir……..y dicen que después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma…..

_Continuará..._


	3. El Inicio

**Ciclo Final: El Inicio**

"_**Wake up, wake up…and breathe...now that we are together our souls have become one, just smell it, just taste it, just feel it..."**_

_(Despierta, despierta...y respira...ahora que estamos juntos nuestras almas se han convertido en una, solo olfatéalo, solo saboréalo, solo siéntelo…..)_

Una suave brisa recorría cada punto de aquel enorme paraíso, de norte a sur, de este a oeste, el sol brillaba en toda su magnitud sobre el hermoso cielo de color del mar, la tranquilidad con la que se movían las nubes era como una gota de rocío cayendo en la mañana, tan imperceptible casi pero creadora de una intensa sensación de paz. Todo en aquel lugar era calma y quietud, el sonido de la brisa recorriendo los árboles, el agua del manantial brotando con excelsa belleza, a lo lejos solo un paisaje infinito que permanece inmóvil ante el tiempo, la utopía de vida hecha realidad…..

Mu había estado durmiendo durante un largo tiempo, no sabía con exactitud cuanto pues su noción del tiempo se había desvanecido desde que despertó en la obscuridad. Tenía vagos recuerdos de lo sucedido, quizá todo había resultado ser una ilusión, un juego de su mente…pero, todo había parecido tan real…..

-_Solo un sueño, una quimera…..quizá solo eso fue_….-se repetía en su mente aún adormilado

-Despierta Mu….despierta ya mi amor…. –le dijo una plácida voz que se acercaba en un susurro a sus labios al tiempo que los rozaba con ternura en un ligero beso

El hermoso ángel de cabello lila lentamente abrió sus ojos esmeraldas para toparse con la mirada más compasiva y llena de amor que jamás había visto, aquel rostro emanaba mucha paz y tranquilidad, mismo que pertenecía al ser que más amaba….

-Saga….. –murmuró entre suspiros mientras el peliazul lo levantaba con delicadeza para recargarlo en su pecho

-Ahora ya todo estará bien, estaremos juntos para siempre, aquí y ahora

El lemuriano miró a su alrededor, aquel hermoso paraíso que vagaba por su mente era real, los árboles, el cielo, la quietud, la brisa…..podía sentir perfectamente cada elemento que veía, cada elemento que escuchaba……

Pero lo mejor de todo era que a su lado tenía al ser que amaba, a su alma gemela, aquel ser con el que juró amor eterno e incondicional minutos antes de morir, y ahora estaban allí juntos…¿En verdad habrían muerto?... dulce muerte a la que se habían ofrecido, bendecida por el amor de dos en una eternidad…….

-¿Qué sucedió¿Por qué estamos en este lugar? –preguntó inquieto el pelilila mientras su amante lo abrazaba protectoramente – Se suponía que estaríamos por siempre en la obscuridad, pagando nuestro crimen al enfrentarnos a los dioses…..y…ahora….

-Shhhh, no digas más….

Entonces el peliazul tomó con delicadeza la espalda del lemuriano para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo con lentitud, logrando de esta manera tenerlo entre su regazo y poder brindarle suaves caricias alrededor de su cintura, colmándolo de pequeños besos en su rostro plagados de ternura y cariño, mientras tanto Mu no se resiste a la sensación y de la misma manera se aferra al cuello de su amante para fundirse con él y sus caricias. Tanto tiempo habían pasado el uno sin el otro que fácilmente necesitaban estar así por siempre, respirándose, sintiéndose, amándose….

Unos cuantos segundos después Saga se detuvo, no podía dejar de mirar a su hermoso ángel aferrado a él, pidiéndole más de ese dulce néctar que emanaba de su boca, pidiéndole que ya jamás se separara de él……

-Aún lo comprendo, parece demasiado bueno para ser cierto…..creí que ya jamás volvería a verte, a sentirte, a tocarte….. –le dice con dulzura mientras deposita un beso en sus labios

-Mi ángel, es más simple de lo que parece…..fue nuestro amor el que nos salvó. ¿No lo ves, este paraíso en el que estamos es solo el reflejo de nuestras almas y de nuestros corazones, llenas de ese amor puro e incondicional que nos juramos y que sentimos…..ahora tu vives en mi así como yo vivo en ti…… -le dice tomando su mano y colocándola junto con la suya en su corazón

-Pero tú….-exclama con preocupación- ¿cómo fue posible que…. tu corazón estuviera…..?

-¿Que mi corazón estuviera así, tan lleno de pureza y bondad después de todo el mal que hice? –expresa serenamente el peliazul a un muy curioso y sorprendido Mu – Todo es gracias a ti, solo por ti es que estamos aquí, juntos…..

-No…. te entiendo Saga

-Verás mi amor –colocando su mano en una de sus mejillas acariciándola con ternura- Gracias a ti mi duro corazón se transformó, por cada día que pasé amándote en silencio se llenó de tu inocencia y pureza, de tu entrega incondicional, de ese noble sentimiento que llamamos amor y el cual me diste a conocer desde la primera vez que te ví…..es por eso que ahora estamos juntos…y nos quedaremos aquí, por siempre, mientras nos amemos el uno al otro…..

-No sabes cuanto había esperado por este momento junto a ti, lo soñé tantas veces que creí que jamás se realizaría –le dice esbozando una cálida y sincera sonrisa

-Lo se, yo también deseaba este momento….te amo…

-Yo también te amo…..con todo mi corazón, Saga…..

En ese instante el peliazul lo recostó junto al árbol debajo del cual se encontraban para así quedar justo encima de él, retirando el resto de fino y sedoso cabello lila que caía sobre su hombro, lo miró con ternura a lo que el lemuriano correspondió con una sonrisa seductora mientras cerraba sus ojos, señal que Saga esperaba para poder así comenzar ese maravilloso e inalienable acto de amor entre ambos.

Entonces Saga fue acercando lentamente su rostro hacia el cuello de su amante para posar sus labios sobre aquella región tan suave y delicada y que sin duda estaba empezando a despertar en Mu esa pasión de la que sólo el sabía.

Poco a poco el geminiano fue retirando el ropaje blanco que ambos traían, prenda por prenda fue deshaciéndose de ellas hasta que entre sus cuerpos el único obstáculo que había era el deseo de pertenencia que querían entregarse mutuamente a través de ese el acto más hermoso entre dos seres que se aman.

Ambos chicos estaban disfrutando uno del otro, intercambiando caricias y besos por doquier, demostrando cuanto se amaban y cuanto tiempo habían esperado para ese momento, que ahora era como un sueño vuelto realidad. Por un lado el peliazul repasaba cada parte del hermoso y bien delineado cuerpo del lemuriano, sus manos recorrían con delicadeza cada rincón explorable en su ser, percibiendo sensaciones extasiantes tanto en él como en su alma gemela, ligeros suspiros de placer emanaban sin cesar de los labios entreabiertos de su amante quien en ningún momento dejaba de mencionar su nombre entre suspiros…._Saga_…..

Mu no podía dejar de aferrarse al fornido cuerpo del peliazul, la intensidad de sus caricias iba en aumento, cada punto que éste tocaba en él se convertía rápidamente en una explosión fugaz de sensaciones, sus cuerpos envueltos en sudor chocaba impacientemente entre ellos en busca del éxtasis, simplemente ya no podía resistirlo más, necesitaba entregarse por completo al único amor de su vida y ser así, finalmente, uno con él.

Saga lo sabía, y de la misma forma necesitaba poseer a su ángel, entonces lo tomó entre sus brazos y de manera delicada fue introduciéndose lentamente en su ser llegando hasta el punto de mayor éxtasis; el hermoso lemuriano cerró sus ojos al sentir que su amante se posaba dentro de él para hacerlo suyo; por unos instantes el peliazul se quedó quieto, no deseaba lastimarlo ni causarle dolor alguno, al contrario, quería que se sintiese totalmente en confianza y seguro de que no le haría daño.

El geminiano comenzó a besarlo nuevamente en los labios, en los ojos, en su nariz, con su boca recorría todo el dulce rostro de su ángel respirando ese delicado aroma a lavanda que lo había cautivado desde siempre, sentía su corazón latir intensamente mientras repasaba con sus dedos la forma de los lunares rojos de su frente logrando así relajar a su amado.

Entonces Mu respiró profundamente y, tomando el rostro del peliazul, abrió sus ojos y con su cabeza hizo un ligero movimiento de afirmación, mismo que Saga aceptó en señal de que su ángel ya estaba listo.

Una vez más, las caricias llegaban al límite del deseo, la pasión con la que sus besos se fundían en los labios del otro era inmensa, sus cuerpos en movimiento, el vaivén de sus caderas…..el lemuriano se encontraba en éxtasis total al sentir cómo su amado se movía dentro de él, cómo lo hacía suyo en cada instante, a cada caricia y cada suspiro que emanaba de su boca……entonces, ambos llegaron al punto máximo de su acto, culminándolo así al liberar un largo y profundo suspiro mientras sus corazones latían incesantes…….

-Ahora…...nos hemos vuelto uno…..nuestras almas…..han quedado unidas….. por siempre –le dijo el peliazul mientras enlazaba sus dedos entre su cabello- a partir de este momento….ya nada…ni nadie….podrá separarnos…te pertenezco mi hermoso ángel

-Y yo…a ti…Saga…..te amo –dijo finalmente recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante

La brisa soplaba sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, acariciándolos sensiblemente mientras ambos yacían abrazados uno al lado del otro, ambos descansando, disfrutando de su amor y del hermoso paraíso en que se encontraban….Y así se quedaron mientras el silencio y la tranquilidad los rodeaba, ya nada habría de preocuparles jamás, estaba unidos por un vínculo especial que solo el verdadero amor podía darles, los dos seres, el ángel y el mortal juntos en un lugar en que el tiempo no existe, solo su amor eterno…..

_FIN..._

* * *

Y bueno, este fic llega a su final, je je. Si, ya se, al final no pude evitarlo y creo que me salió algo "cursi", en realidad no lo sé, pero bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y ya saben, si desean comentar o si tiene alguna pregunta no duden en dejar un review y su mail y con gusto les contestaré. Gracias! Bye! 


End file.
